1. Summary of the Invention
The present inventions relate to positive pressurized respiratory therapy and, more particularly, to humidification apparatus and methods for positive pressurize respiratory therapies.
2. Description of the Related Art
Positive airway pressure devices typically deliver pressurized air including air and other breathable gasses to a patient by way of the nose in order to prevent upper airway occlusion during sleep. The pressurized air is typically administered by a mask placed over the user's nose and/or mouth and at a pressure ranging between about 4 cm to 20 cm of water. Positive airway pressure devices have become the devices of choice for the treatment of chronic sleep apnea, chronic pulmonary obstruction and snoring. Many variations of positive airway pressure devices are now commercially available.
A typical positive airway pressure device includes a flow generator, a delivery tube and a mask. In various configurations, the mask may fit over the nose and, sometimes the mouth, may include nasal pieces that fit under the nose, may include nostril inserts into the nares, or some combination thereof. The masks frequently include one or more straps configured to secure the mask to the user.
It may be beneficial to provide water in the pressurized air delivered to the user for therapeutic reasons and also for the comfort of the user. Accordingly, positive airway pressure apparatus may include a humidifier. The humidifier is frequently integrated into the flow generator. Some humidifiers are configured such that the flow generator blows pressurized air over a water reservoir in the flow generator. The pressurized humidified air is then conveyed to the mask through the delivery tube. Typically, the water reservoir must have a large surface area so that a large water reservoir must be provided in the flow generator. In addition, the humidified pressurized air may cool as it passes from the flow generator to the user, which may result in condensation in the delivery tube. Buildup of condensation in the delivery tube may increase flow resistance and may in the extreme occlude delivery of pressurized air.
Therefore, a need exists for a positive airway pressure device that may avoid or reduce condensation of water within the delivery tube.